The present disclosure generally relates to substrate penetrating devices, and more particularly relates to preventing damage to obscured objects by a substrate penetrating device.
All too often, a professional contractor or a do-it-yourself homeowner is required to penetrate the surface of either the ground or a wall inside of a building. Without detailed information, such as building diagrams or utilities maps, this can be costly and dangerous to a person blindly penetrating a surface.